


Hey, That Was My Bumper!

by hedgehogthewriter



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogthewriter/pseuds/hedgehogthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Clary and Jace first meet after getting in a minor car accident</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, That Was My Bumper!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first work posting on this site! I've used other sites but this is my first time on AO3. Let me know what you think!

Clary was late. She hated to be late. She needed to get to her first art class at the new art school on time in order to make a good impression on the teacher. Clary knew that if she made a good impression, the teacher would write a good recommendation for her to get into a good art college. Clary was a focused person. She knew what she wanted and she knew what she needed to do to get it.

On this particular day she had been hanging out with Simon and his band, listening to them argue about band names again. She wasn’t paying attention to the time until Simon reminded her about her art class.

“Hey, Clary, what time is that class you’re taking today?” Simon had asked.

“It’s at 4:30, why?” She had answered calmly. She hadn’t even considered the possibility that she would be out of time. She had no idea how late it had gotten.

“Well, it’s 4:15 right now. Shouldn’t you have left by now?” He had asked.

“It’s 4:15 already?” Clary exclaimed. She quickly grabbed her bag and realized she would never make it in time if she was on foot.

Clary had hassled Eric to let her borrow his van, and now she was racing through the streets trying to get to her class in time.

She was so preoccupied that she didn’t even notice that traffic had come to a stop just ahead of her. She slammed on the brakes of the van and skidded to a stop a foot from the car in front of her. She breathed a quick sigh of relief before being jolted forward. The person behind her had crashed into her.

Clary groaned. She would never get to her class now. She pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the van. She got out of the car as she saw the car behind her come over to the side of the road where she was and stop.

Clary walked to the back of the van and noticed that there was a small dent. It wasn’t that bad, but it wasn’t even her car. Eric would probably be really mad.

The driver of the other car had gotten out by now and Clary got her first look at him. He looked about her age and had golden hair that looked like a halo around his face. Clary would’ve said he looked like an angel, if it weren’t for the devilish smirk on his face. He seemed to have noticed Clary staring at him. She quickly averted her eyes.

“Sorry about bumping into you. I didn’t realize you were going to come to a complete stop all of a sudden,” he said.

“Yeah, well you completely wrecked the bumper!” Clary yelled. She had no patience for this guy. Because of him, she wouldn’t get to her art class, so she wouldn’t make a good impression on the teacher, and she wouldn’t get the recommendation she wanted.

“Relax, it’s not even that bad.”

“It’s not even my car!” Clary yelled.

“Did you steal it?” The boy asked. Clary thought he sounded way too happy and enthusiastic about the idea.

“No, of course not,” Clary answered indignantly. “It’s my friend’s car. He let me borrow it so I could get to my class on time.” Eric wasn’t exactly her friend, but that seemed an insignificant point at the moment.

“So you’re going to be late for something?” He asked, actually sounding sorry for the first time.

Clary looked at her watch. “The class already started now, so no point in going.”

“I’m sorry,” the boy said. “Here, let’s exchange information so your friend can give me a call about insurance and all that.” He held out his phone for her to put in her information. She took the phone and gave him her phone.

When he handed her phone back he looked at her directly in the eyes intensely. “Listen, I really am sorry you missed your class.”

Clary was so shocked at his sincerity that she just smiled weakly as he turned around and started his car. He drove away while Clary simply stood watching him.

Clary looked down at her phone where the boy’s information was still shining up at her. Jace Wayland was his name. Clary smiled as she got back in the van to drive it back to Eric’s.

 

Later that night, when Clary was back at home in her room, she kept thinking about that boy. There was something about him that called to her. Maybe it was just the fact that she was itching to draw him, especially his golden hair, but she felt it was more than that. She wanted to know more about him, which was strange after he had been so annoying at first. Breaking her from her thoughts, her phone buzzed, signaling a text.

I’m sorry you missed your class because of me. How about I take you out for coffee some time to make up for it? -JW

Clary blushed. It was as though he had known she had been thinking about him. She was embarrassed by the idea, and almost declined, but she couldn’t get the picture of the golden-haired boy out of her mind. She needed to see him again.

How’s tomorrow? Clary texted back.

The reply came almost immediately. See you tomorrow.

Clary smiled as she put her phone down.


End file.
